Regrets and Mistakes They're Memories Made
by annam645
Summary: Ever wonder why Abby hates Townsend? Have you ever thought about why Joe just waltzed back into Rachel's life years after his best friend was declared MIA? How did Bex manage to be the first Gallagher Girl from a different country? It was all because of one mistake a certain Gallagher Academt headmistress made when she was in her senio year for thefrostedrose's challenge one-shot


**I hope you like this one-shot **

**Summary: Ever wonder why Abby can't stand Townsend, or why Joe, Rachel's husbands **_**best friend**_** just waltzed back into her life years later when their daughter wouldn't remember him? Ever wonder why Rachel let Bex, the first Gallagher Girl from another country into the school? It was all because of one mistake a certain headmistress made when she was in her senior year at Gallagher. For thefrostedrose's challenge.**

**Third Person POV**

Rachel walked down the Gallagher halls on a rainy Monday morning. It was her senior year and the Blackthorne boys were there on exchange, life was good. She had met someone, someone she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. He was perfect, amazing in every way even his quirks. He wasn't trained at Blackthorne, meaning he most likely wouldn't be joining the circle when he graduated high school. His name was Matthew, Matthew Morgan.

They had met over the summer. Rachel had been at Langley with her grandfather the CIA director (at the time). Matt had recently been recruited, at the young age of 18. Matthew was getting a tour of HQ, or at a 'future leaders of the world conference' as he was instructed to tell his parents. He grew up on a farm in small town Nebraska, but for a farm boy, or for anyone he had a genius IQ. He was looking around Langley in wonder when Rachel accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly and smiled, she then continued walking to her destination. Matt was captivated by her grace as she was walking down the hall. How she looked like she was in a hurry, but still made time to stop and apologize. Back in Nebraska there were 143 students at his high school, 143! There were exactly 27 students in his grade alone and 18 of those students were boys, leaving only nine girls, and not one of those girls compared to this one. She wasn't drop down to your knees and worship her beautiful, but from her simple elegance to the way she walked and swayed her hips you could tell she was something special.

Matt made a quick and most likely irrational decision and rushed out a "Hey, can you help me?"

Rachel turned around and smiled;"I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry." she said and turned away.

"Wait!" Matt said, "I'm lost I just need some directions." Rachel turned around; she had enough time to give some directions.

"Oh," she said, "I have enough time to help you with that." She smiled, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today, but this time Matt smiled back.

"I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt if you want." He said sticking his hand out.

"Rachel." she replied shaking his hand, and thus began the beginning of a very long relationship.

Over winter break the two were inseparable. Rachel's grandparents, who she lived with, were happy that their granddaughter had found someone that she could have a real relationship with. Rachel's sister became quite fond of his best friend, Joe, who Matt had known since he was younger. His parents and he had lived across the street from Matt's family, until his parents were 'killed in a car accident' when he was ten. Over the short two week period of winter break Matt and Rachel fell in love, and they fell hard. A lot of people questioned this though. Was it just a teen-age fling?

Rachel had to return to Gallagher at the beginning of spring semester, but she missed Matthew terribly. Her younger sister Abigail, or Abby as she preferred, was constantly teasing her about him. No one could deny that Rachel had been bitten by the love bug. Being one of the most popular girls at Gallagher Rachel, who like her sister Abby, had the boys signed up on a waiting list to walk next to her in the hallway, metaphorically of course(well not in Abby's case, where there was literally a two week wait to walk next to her. No conversation with Abby promised.) Abby was still pinning for Joe, who was two years older than her 16 year old self. She had vented to Rachel on many occasions about how he still hadn't put his name on the waiting list that was hidden in cracking any alarm system in 50 seconds or less, a book which was in the older section of the library (any decent spy knew that the most recent system crack could be accomplished in 49 seconds). There was one senior, in particular, that Abby had noticed took to Rachel quickly. He was a handsome man, pale skin, ice blue eyes, dark brown almost black hair, strongly built. The one thing that completed his image? His British accent. His name was Edward Townsend. He was an excellent spy, or assassin as the two found out later in their lives. Rachel had noticed on one occasion his appreciation for the back pockets of her jean shorts, if you get the drift, when they had a free dress day. He became a close friend during the exchange. One day after school the two were in Rachel's room writing a paper on the history and proper use of cutlery. They were both seated in Rachel's bed. Neither could deny that they had feelings for another, but Rachel had Matt.

The two were just finishing the paper before Edward suddenly asked, "What happened to your parents?" Rachel hadn't talked about her parents in at least seven years. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey," Edward said putting his arms around her, "Don't cry, you don't have to talk about if you're not comfortable doing so." he whispered to her.

"They died in a plane crash nine years ago," Rachel said in between her tears, "they were spies, and they died in a plane crash," she said louder now, Ed just held her tighter, "a god damned plane crash!" she was yelling now. She turned and buried her face in the uniform blazer Eddie was wearing. He sat and whispered comforting words to her whilst stroking her back. "Shh," he whispered, "they would have been proud of you. Slowly Rachel leaned her face up and kissed Ed. It was slow at first but soon turned into something more. Their most inner desires surfacing. Eventually Edward was leaning over Rachel on her bed. The kiss was rough, tongues battling for dominance. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but neither of them stopped. Edward wasn't being his proper British self, but at the moment Rachel was too preoccupied to care. Seconds later Abby burst into the room yelling something about how Joe had given her the time of day. The two quickly sat up straightening their clothes out. Abby gasped and whispered a

"How could you do that to Matt."

Abby ran down the halls crying. She was mad at her sister. She had found someone perfect for her, someone who cared about her and all she did was throw it away. Something most women seemed to do after a while. That was the day Abby promised herself she would never fall in love. As she was crying she ended up by the large stained glass window, she stopped and looked at it. She wanted to throw something at it and watch it smash into a million pieces. Then she thought about it. Why did this bother her? It wasn't her relationship, it was Rachel's and if she wanted to screw it up then so be it. She decided to take it back, the promise she had made minutes ago.

Eventually Rachel came to her senses and apologized to Townsend for leading him on. She loved Matt and he loved her something that didn't come around very easily in the spy world. At first he was mad. Then he was confused, but weeks later he had come to an understanding. Townsend would never stop loving Rachel.

4 years later

Matt and Rachel were married at the ripe age of 22. The wedding was held in his families apple orchard it was a beautiful day. Abby had was Rachel's maid of honor and Joe was Matt's best man. The ceremony was perfect. Rachel still had not told Matt about the time she screwed up in senior year.

6 years later

Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The named her Cameron. She was beautiful and perfect in every way. Rachel stopped taking missions until she was 10. They didn't tell her about their true careers until she was eight. They never pushed her in one direction or another. When Cameron decided that when she turned twelve she wanted to carry on the family tradition and become a spy the couple was thrilled.

**12 years later (Cammie is twelve)**

The guilt was killing her; she couldn't take it anymore it had been what felt like an eternity. She had to tell him she just had to.

"Matt," Rachel said, "We need to talk." A 40 year old Matthew Morgan walked into the kitchen.

"Sure Rach, what about?" "Uhh Cammie," I said mentally slapping myself for screwing this up, "I think we should throw her a going away party."

**1 week later**

"You're leaving?" Rachel Morgan was stunned. They were the two spies with a pre-teen daughter who was upset about saying goodbye to all the friends she had made from grades K-6. This was basically a suicide mission.

"Rachie," he said using the nickname that she secretly loved, "I have to go. Joe and I, we're so close, we can do this babe."

"Matt I don't want to let you go."

"Please Rachel, Please?"

Rachel made a promise that night that the minute he got back she would tell him no matter what the consequences were.

**Present Day **

**Rachel POV**

"I regret it," I tell Cammie I needed to tell someone the story. " Joe was mad at me for years for not telling Matthew, Abby too although she didn't show it as much. Three years ago I had sent Joe an e-mail asking him to come back, telling him how sorry I was and I never regretted it. I've felt guilty for years not telling Matt." watching Cammie grow up made me feel guilty. I'd never regret telling her this . I just hope things work out with her and Zach. Finding someone who cares about you in this world doesn't come around much and it shouldn't be wasted. Abby still hated Townsend blaming our whole fling on him, which was completely unfair it was just as much my fault. A few years ago I'd done him the favor of pulling a few strings to Let Rebecca attend Gallagher, in return he kept an eye out for Cammie monitoring the Circle. I'll always remember Matt, I'll always love him even if he is gone, but I know that I can get through anything. I have my daughter, my friends and my family, and for a spy that's saying a lot.

**Review Please?**

**Check out my other story **


End file.
